


The Power Long Forgotten

by sylarsdaughter



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylarsdaughter/pseuds/sylarsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kyra Kelly discovers her new powers that didn't exist before and that she is the daughter of the notorious serial killer, Sylar. Follow along on the tale that was excluded from the tv series Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mind Blown

“What do you mean adopted?” The shock was rushing through my system, this couldn’t be happening.

“Your father and I meant to tell you, but there was never a good time for it. We adopted you when you were three, you were just a little thing then, and we were having troubles conceiving our own.”

“You mean everything you have been telling me is a lie?”

“Kyra, listen to me. You are still our daughter. That never has to change.” I could see my father attempting to calm me down, but it wasn’t working.

“What do you mean nothing has to change. Everything is changing. You lied to me my entire life and now expect me to be okay with it? Do you even know who my birth parents are?” My voice was rising and my words started to collide. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.

“We did some research into it. We weren’t able to find your biological dad or your mother, but the records showed that they were separated. We could let you talk to the adoption agent if you don’t believe me.” My mom was on the verge of tears and my dad looked at a loss.

“What is the adoption agent’s cell number?” If my parents wouldn’t, I was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with my biological parents. 

“Let me find the adoption agent’s number real quick.” I stumbled up the stairs into my room. Collapsing on the bed, I began to lose myself. I couldn’t be sure of anything anymore. Who was I?

My phone buzzed. My best friend, Spencer, the person I could always count on. He was special, like me. 

How are you? Things seem strained at the Kelly household. He seemed to always know when I was upset, it was starting to get unnerving. 

I’m adopted. It was terrible to put into writing. The lie that destroyed all I had believed and all the trust I had in my parents. I couldn’t believe that I had just texted that to my best friend. It made it all more real now. I rolled over and saw one of my library books lying on the floor. It was Activating Evolution by Chandra Suresh. Spencer had recommended it because he had found it interesting, and apparently enlightening.

I’m sure they had a reason not to tell you. Don’t take it personally; it’s hard to tell a child that you raised that. I knew he was speaking the truth, but it infuriated me. I couldn’t believe that someone actually thought that it was okay to lie to me like that.   
Well it’s kinda hard not to take that personally when they do it to you. They could have just told me like every other set of adopted parents did. I knew that was uncalled for the minute that I sent it. I shouldn’t be taking out my anger at him; I should be talking to my adopted parents. 

Look outside. It was only mid-afternoon; school had only been out for a couple hours. I had forgotten that today was the day of the solar eclipse everyone had been so excited for. I still don’t understand what the big deal is, but it was beautiful. 

It is amazing. I need to ask you a question tomorrow during school… but I want to keep the whole adopted thing on the down-low, I’d prefer not to have the entire school talking about it :P. I needed to know his opinion on trying to find my birth parents, a person with an outside view on what the repercussions could be. 

No problem! My phone is about to die… talk to you tomorrow? ☺ He was always this caring. If I didn’t have such an aversion to high school relationships, we would probably be dating. That is the one question I get asked constantly, “Are you two dating?” No. We are not. We are obviously just friends. 

Sure thing. See you tomorrow ☺. 

(“”==””)

I couldn’t wait to get out of here. I pulled myself away from the eclipse and over to my closet; I knew I needed some sexy clothing to go to the club I was now old enough to enter, legally that is, not like I haven’t before. The ages for the club in Seattle were 16-20, so it meant no alcohol, but it was a place that I could go and forget all the chaos in my life. 

I found a pair of skinny jeans that went with my leather boots and purple “I have standards” Life as RX’d tee. I grabbed my keys and purse off my desk and flew down the stairs. 

“Where are you headed sweetheart?” My mom called from the kitchen. She and dad no longer cared where I went; they just assumed that I would be smart enough not to get hurt. 

“Just heading to the club, I’ll be back by 1.” I scrambled through the door to the garage and jumped into my Volkswagen Jetta. I honestly was in love with my car; normal people spent their time ogling others’ cars while I spend my time in love with mine. It took a while to get there, since I live in West Seattle and the club is in downtown, but it was worth it. 

I showed my I.D. to the bouncer outside the club and he glanced at me for a moment and then let me in. The club was dark with lights flashing in a seemingly random pattern that was supposed to correspond with the song playing. I went over to the “bar”, they only serve energy and soft drinks, because the bartender was hot. 

“The usual?” He glanced over at me with a smile on his face. His name was Michael. He was wearing his typical black dress shirt, with a couple of buttons undone, with jeans. The black brings out his bright blue eyes, which match mine, and his blonde hair. I wish he could just whisk me away from my life, trust me, I wouldn’t be complaining. 

“Of course.” I smiled back at him, letting my hair fall into my face. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and a man in a suit and horn-rimmed glasses was towering over me.

“Can I help you?” He was obviously old enough to be my father and I could see what looked like a gun holster on his hip. I quickly scanned for possible escape routes, maybe the fire escape on the other side of the dance floor?

“Hello, my name is Mr. Bennet with the FBI and I need to speak with you. Now.” He pulled out a badge that matched what he was saying, but I couldn’t think of anything that I could have possibly done in the past couple days, I don’t remember doing, or planning to do, something illegal.

“Okay, lead the way.” He turned and started to lead me behind the bar where there were rooms that looked like conference rooms, weird things to have in a club. But before he could turn to see that I was following him, I dashed. I ran as fast as I could to the emergency exit and pushed through the door. The alarm started, but I didn’t slow down. I jumped into the Jetta and started to drive, faster then I should have been back to my house. 

I finally got home and ran inside. I must have slammed the door because my dad came running into the room. “Is everything okay Kyra?”

“Yeah, just peachy. I was just feeling tired and like I needed some sleep, besides, it is a school night.” Before he could say another word I ran to my bedroom and closed the door. And then I heard a knock


	2. Bombshell

I could hear voices at the door; my dad’s voice sounded worried.

“Sir, we have a warrant to search the house and talk to your daughter. Do I need to show it to you right now?” It was the same voice as the man who had said his name was Mr. Bennet. I glanced out the window and saw his car parked in the driveway, blocking me from using my car as an escape route. 

“No, no. I’m sure you can talk to her. Let me bring her downstairs.” My father was sounding defeated, something that he normally never sounded like. He used to always be protective of all of use, never giving into what others said, until I started asking about my birth parents. 

“Well we need to bring her to our headquarters at the police station for questioning over the next 24 hours. We think that she may have witnessed or participated in providing alcohol to a high school party last week.” What high school party? I had heard that there was one last Friday and that it was wild, but I had nothing to do with it.

“I’m sure she wasn’t involved. Do you really need her for 24 hours?” My mom must have been out picking up my little sister from her friend’s, because I didn’t hear her voice in the discussion. 

“That is standard procedure.” I started down the stairs, trying to think of an easy way to sneak through the back door of the house. The hard part was the stairs let off in the middle of the foyer, meaning I would have to run for it, making me look even more conspicuous. I guess the best option would be to find out what this was all about. 

“What do you need me for?” I had walked down the stairs and my dad, Mr. Bennet, and a Haitian man, were all standing in the foyer glaring at each other. They all glanced up at me as I spoke up.

“Just some basic questioning, nothing too big. If everything goes as expected, you should be in and out in less that 18 hours.” The man almost looked trustworthy, if it wasn’t for his constant glances at his Haitian friend. 

“Do I have to go? I mean I didn’t do anything wrong.” My voice was starting to crack. I knew that crying and seeming vulnerable would be the best way to try and get out of all of this. My dad wrapped his arms around me.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. You could potentially break our investigation wide open.” I looked up at my father and he shook his head at me, giving me the “It’s okay, don’t worry, you’ll be fine” look. I broke away from the hug and walked towards the door. The Haitian man held the front door open for me as Mr. Bennet led me to their car. It wasn’t a police car or the FBI car from TV shows; this is when I knew something was extremely wrong.  
The Haitian man opened the door to the back seat of the car and I got in. It was a nice car, nothing special. Mr. Bennet got into the drivers seat while the Haitian man got into the passengers. 

“So what’s your name?” I had realized that I hadn’t even heard the Haitian man speak a word since they started following me. We started down the highway, something I wasn’t expecting since the police station was only a ten minutes drive from our house. The highway could only get us there a couple minutes faster.

“This is Rene, he is my partner.” The response seemed unusual coming from Mr. Bennet, I couldn’t figure out why he didn’t just have Rene speak.

“Didn’t we just miss our exit?” The exit that had a sign for the police station had just gone by and Mr. Bennet seemed to have no intention of getting off there. “I thought that we were going to the police station, we definitely aren’t going the right way.”

“We aren’t going to the police station.”

“What do you mean we aren’t? You told my dad that you were, and me. Where are we going then?” I felt myself begin to panic. My heart rate went through the roof and I was glancing around me, realizing that I was starting not to recognize my surroundings anymore. This was getting bad. 

Then, before Mr. Bennet could say anything, Rene turned to me. He put his hand on my head and said, “Do not be afraid, no harm shall come to you.” And then I blacked out.

(“”==””)

The lights above my head were blinding me as I was trying to open my eyelids. I tried to roll over, only to realize that my entire body was strapped down. I finally got my eyes to open, and I was able to see the heart monitor next to me. The last thing I could remember was being in the car with Mr. Bennet and Rene, and then nothing. There were muffled voices that sounded like they were outside my door talking. I tried to listen, but the constant beeping made it hard. It finally sounded like they were making their way closer to the doorway.

“We haven’t found out her exact ability yet, only that she has one. None of our tests have forced it to reveal itself. Should we just get her back home, or do we wait until it manifests itself more?” It was the voice of Mr. Bennet. The voice that responded was unfamiliar. 

“Give it a couple more hours. She should wake soon and if she still doesn’t show signs of it, but her in one of the rooms with another, preferably not lethal, one of them. Then send her back home after visiting the Haitian.” Why would I have to visit Rene? And what do they mean by “abilities”? I swear that I heard them speaking English but it got translated in my head as total Gibberish. Then I heard footsteps coming into the room I was in. 

“Look who finally decided to wake up. How are you Kyra?” He was peering over me. He went and picked up files at the end of the table I was strapped to and read through them.

“Where am I? And what did you and that guy mean by “abilities”? I’m just a normal girl.” When I said the last sentence, he glanced up at me suddenly. There was a look of confusion on his face. 

“Kyra, did your adoptive parents ever tell you about your biological parents?” He was looking quizzically at me and I couldn’t understand why he would ask that question. What could he possibly know about my parents? 

“No. They didn’t even tell me I was adopted until a couple days before you started stalking me. Why? Are they looking for me? Are they de…” My voice trailed off. I couldn’t stand the thought that right after finding out I was adopted I was going to find out that I was an orphan. 

“No, your parents are fine. Well…” and then he trailed off. 

“What do you mean “Well…”” I demanded. I hated not knowing what was going on,

“We know who your biological father is, but your biological mother dropped off the grid shortly after you were found. So no one knows where she is. There –“

“Wait! You know who my biological dad is? Who?” My heart was racing. I was so excited that I could find out who is related to me by blood, and not just family. 

“Well, Kyra. His name is Gabriel Gray. He is otherwise known as Sylar.” He looked very nonchalant while dropping one of the biggest bombshells of my life on me.

“Wait. So you are telling me that my biological father, is a serial killer?” The shock was taking over my system. My heart started beating faster and faster as the news was sinking in. 

“How do you know who Sylar is?” All of the sudden, Mr. Bennet’s eyes flashed. I couldn’t understand why what I was saying was shocking. 

“It was in the news not that long ago.” I was trying to gauge his reaction, to tell whether or not this was something I shouldn’t have shared. My heart was still racing and he looked deadly. It hit me for the first time how utterly defenseless I was on this table because there was nothing I could do to protect myself.

“Tell me everything you know about Sylar. Now.”


End file.
